


Flirtini

by riceufairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff ?, M/M, another drinking fic, discharged niel!au, nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: Jisung is tired of his friends setting him up with their acquiantances.





	Flirtini

**Author's Note:**

> I finished anything but not the things that should be done. I wanted to say sorry but I'm not really am. So here's another drinking fic by a drunk stan. Thank you for tapping that booty.

 

Jisung looks around the bar he's at and eventually look at his friends who are blatantly displaying their undyinglove and affection for their respective lovers. They were at the bar their friend, Sungwoon, owns and they were sitting near the counter to entertain their friend with their dumb talks while he serve other customers' drinks.

Everywhere Jisung look were filled with lovers. It's not even Valentines or Chistmast season yet. Those two seasons are made by conspiring businessmen who want to sell their chocolates and flowers in high prices. And it's not even funny.

"Why am I bothering you guys?" he asked his friends, also asking himself why did he join these assholes, also known as his friends, when he knew himself that he have high chances of thirdwheeling them since most of these shits hooked up with each other. He should change his carreer into a matchmaker. He's so good at it.

Seongwu stops Minhyun hand and took the fork before feeding himself. "We're gonna ask you if you wanna meet someone." he said, talking with his mouth full, not minding his manners.

He lifts a brow on them. "No."

Woojin was about to speak when Jihoon shove a bunch of nachos in his mouth. "Hyung, this guy was different with the last one."

The last guy was a total disaster. He just met up with the guy for friendship's sake and it didn't went so well. The guy only bragged about his work and achievements. That's not fun for Jisung. Also, the food served didn't satisfy him. The guy can't even cook meat.

"So, you do admit that the other guy was a total failure?" The four nods at the same time.

"Yeah." Minyun admitted. The guy was his colleague at work. "I didn't know he's that kind of person outside work. Sorry, hyung. But this time, the guy we wanted to introduce you is your type."

Jisung rolled his eyes. "I don't have a type."

Woojin snorted spilling his drink on his pants. His boyfriend just laughed at him and didn't bother helping him wipe the mess he made. "You have a type, hyung. Trust me." the younger said positively.

As long as Jisung remember, he doesn't have a type but rather he do have an ideal person. Not a type but an actual person.

"Someone with long legs and broad shoulders-"

"Minhyun is already mine." Seongwu said promptly grabbing Minhyun's hands. Jisung just rolled his eyes. Why do they love bragging?

"Seriously guys, stop matchmaking me with your acquiantances." Jisung said before sighing. "I'm already content with Ha Sungwoon right here." He lift up his glass and made cheers with Sungwoon's fake gin bottle. The thing was filled with water and use when he can't refuse a customer for a drink.

"Have a problem, hyung?" Sungwoon asked after telling the new bartender to cover for him.

Jisung pouts. "They kept on introducing me to their friends when I already have you."

Sungwoon knotted his forehead. "Yah, yah, yah! Stop introducing my Jisungie hyung to other guys. I'm gonna get jealous."

The four laughed and Jihoon looks like he's about to passed out laughing loudly. Jisung rolled his eyes. "Sungwoon-a, please. Your acting still sucks. We're doing this for two years already."

"Sorry, hyung." he said not sounding apologetic before sitting with them. "My boyfriend and I are open for three way. You're still welcome."

"I'm not!" his boyfriend shouted from the counter. Everyone on their table laughed.

"It's still a mystery to us why Sungwoon hyung, the number one matchmaker, doesn't even bother matching Jisung hyung with someone?" Woojin said in his fast satoori slur.

Sungwoon and Jisung looked at each other and smiled cheekily before gesturing a no-no to each other. The others groaned.

"Waaah. Why do I feel so betrayed? We're all friends here so what is it?" Seongwu said sounded so offended.

"Are you sick? Do you have a terminal disease?" Minhyun asked worried at the older.

"Me?" He's surprised. They're this invested on why he's not in a relationship? He didn't know. "No!" Jisung looked at their curious faces. They looked like waiting for an answer they could accept on why he's so against going on dates. "Why when people have someone, they also wanted their friends to find a lover?"

"We wanted to spread the love we are feeling right now." As expected of Seongwu's answer while holding at Minhyun's hand.

"Point taken. But can't I have a-"

"Excuse me, sir." They all turned to the waiter who cuts off Jisung's time defending himself. He didn't know how to feel, should he be happy because they were interrupted or sad because he can't even defend himself properly. The waiter looks taken aback with the sudden attention of good looking men from their table. Sungwoon giggled, he's a new waiter. He should understand. "Why?" he asked the newbie.

The waiter seemed woken up from being starstrucked and blinked before answering his boss. "The guy on table 11 said give this to the guy wearing... shorts." he said before looking down to Jisung. He was the only one who was wearing shorts on their table.

He and Sungwoon glanced at table 11 and there's a guy sitting there alone eating nachos. He has a buzz cut, wearing an off-white shirt and black tattered pants. He didn't bother looking at Jisung's direction even though he's the one who sent the drink. The waiter left a pink drink in front of Jisung making their friends curious with what's happening.

"Good choice." Sungwoon commented looking at the drink.

"Right?" he said happily and bumped Sungwoon slightly. Seongwu was about to grab the drink when Jisung swat his hand off the glass. "What are you doing?"

"What if he spiked your drink?" the younger said surprised with the older's reaction. He didn't expect Jisung to swat his hand when the older always refuse drinks from strangers.

Sungwoon muttered but only Jisung can hear him so he just hid his laughter. "Requested drinks are directly delivered to the other person so it's not spiked." Sungwoon said pointing at their waiter who just delivered the number 11 person's drink. "And besides, there are few customers tonight. No one would dare to spike someone's drink. I'll kill them." he said calmly while smiling so it's kinda scary looking at Sungwoon right now.

Jisung nods in agreement before sipping on his drink. The cocktail was delicious. Strawberry flavor with a hint of his favorite vanilla.

"What?" he asked his friends who didn't stop looking at him.

"Where's our hyung who doesn't accept drinks from anyone?" Jihoon asked first.

Minhyun's eyes were bigger than before. "Hyung, I thought you have your poli-"

"It's my favorite drink and was given for free. What should I do?" he said before finishing his drink and looks at Sungwoon. "Jelly Bean shot please."

Sungwoon looked at him. "You're really going for that?" he asked before standing up.

"For a thanks." Jisung replied and his friend just nod before ordering on the counter. He called the new bartender so he kinda gave instructions first.

The other four was at loss on what's happening but seeing their Jisung hyung actually enjoying the night and not stressed with them setting him up with another guy is a refreshing sight to see. He's also taking a drink from another person, that's another surprising episode of their lives.

Woojin kept on looking at the guy on the table in question and had a better look on the guy's face when he called the waiter. He looks cool. "He looks cool." he whispered to Jihoon.

"Who?" his boyfriend asked with a sour look on his face. Woojin almost laugh at his jealous face but slightly pointed at the guy on table 11. "The guy who gave Jisung hyung the drink."

"Who?" Minhyun asked the two. Jihoon relay what Woojin said and when Seongwu asked, no one answered him.

"What?" Jisung asked his friends when he saw Seongwu's dejected expression.

Seongwu moved to Sungwoon's seat and grabs his arm. "I'm breaking up with Minhyun. I'll go out with you instead, hyung so you won't get lonely anymore."

"What did you do?" he asked Minhyun instead. The younger laughed and collected his boyfriend from him. "I just teased him a little." he explained before whispering to Seongwu something and just a bit, they're already okay.

Earlier they were so invested with Jisung's lovelife now, they're are leaving him out of the whispering. He wanted to ask what are they gossiping about when Sungwoon went back to his seat holding a yellow drink.

"Here's yours." Sungwoon said before putting it on the table. "Thank god we don't have much customers today or I'm gonna whoop your ass with this drink flirting. After sending you a Love Potion, now a Flirtini? What are you some kind of madam?"

Jisung also find the choice of drink ridiculous but he glanced at the man who just received his Jelly Bean drink and they both lift up their drinks with a smile before taking it in one shot. Jisung whispered Sungwoon his next order and his friend looked at him with disgusted face.

"Please?" Jisung plead.

Sungwoon rolled his eyes. "Hyung, did you see that master standing over there? That's also my boyfriend and he'll fucking laugh at me if I told him that drink."

"What is it?" their other friends asked.

Jisung pouts. "Fine. I'll order it myself." he said before standing up. He leaned on the counter and waited for the bartender boyfriend. He's still busy with the others' orders. He saw a tall man walked to the counter from the corner of his eye and Jisung's heartbeat went erratic in anticipation when the man finally stood beside him.

"Order?" Sungwoon's boyfriend asked.

"One Honey Dew Me." he said in a seductive manner gaining a grin from the bartender before he look to the man beside Jisung.

"Between the Sheets." Jisung hummed and looked at the man upon hearing his order.

Jisung just leaned on the counter waiting for his order while the other man sat on a nearby chair puts his elbow on the counter, with his cheek squished on his palm blatantly staring at Jisung with an amuse smile plastered on his lips. No one talked between them until their drinks arrived. The bartender put the drinks in front of them with their designated orders and they immediately exchange their drinks.

"For you, gorgeous." the tall man said staring at Jisung's eyes, putting the yellow drink before him.

"Hmmm... Thanks?" he replied sliding the green drink in front of the guy.

The guy stood up and leaned slightly on to Jisung's ears. "I guess, you're receiving drinks from strangers now, huh, Jisung-ssi?" he whispered.

Jisung looked up to him with his one eyebrow raised before gesturing the guy to come closer to him. "I guess you're not a panicked gay anymore, Daniel-ssi?"

The guy laughed embarrassed. "Please don't remind me of that." he said before snaking his arm on Jisung's waist and pulling the older closer to him. "Where's my welcome kiss?" Jisung giggled before he hooked an arm on the guy's neck and tiptoed to give Daniel his well deserved welcome kiss.

"When did you came back?" Jisung asked not minding his friends' commotion on their table. Daniel was out serving his duty for two years and he requested not to meet Jisung on those years. They had their moms in between to update their lives with each other. Jisung was informed Daniel will be back around next week so he was really surprised seeing him at the bar today.

"This morning. And you were never home since you left this morning? I fell asleep as soon as I lie on the bed." Jisung pouts and remembered he recieved a text from his mom asking where he is. He gave Daniel another kiss. "Sorry." he said before letting the younger go from his arm. "Cheers?"

"Better." They clink they glasses and straight down their drinks.

Jisung pulled Daniel's hand as soon as they finished drinking. The latter intertwined their hands silently while on their way to Jisung's table. "Guys, I'm taking this home." Jisung announcing to his friends as he taps Daniel's chest. "I like this one. He has abs." he said fake slurring and jokingly lifts up Daniel's shirt. He do have abs. His friends were surprised with their hyung. He's never this enthusiastic about any other guy that they almost doubt if he was really gay. The new guy wasn't bothered by the action and just pulled out his wallet. "Sungwoon hyung, the usual." he said handing Sungwoon a black card.

"Your drinks on him everyone!" Sungwoon shouted waving the black card in the air. "I miss holding this card. Jisung hyung won't take out his."

The guy in buzz cut just shook his head before the couple took their leave. Leaving Jisung's confused troop of friends who are not yet informed on what's happening. Minhyun pulled Sungwoon's shirt before the older had a chance to leave their table.

"Fill us in."

"Oh, they were basically husbands." he said cutting off any information. "Haven't you seen Jisung hyung's house?"

They all looked at Jihoon. He's the only person who have access on the older's house. "What? My eyes are bad and I don't really look around his house." he said before pausing a bit. "He's living on the 23rd floor of the building you're telling me about." he said to his boyfriend remembering that high-end unit he went to before.

"He's rich?"

"They both are." Sungwoon answered before handing his boyfriend Daniel's card.

"Wow."

 

 

Jisung and Daniel were on their way home, walking their way, when the younger spoke. "Is it okay to leave your friends out there?"

"Do you wanna get interviewed?" he asked back. "They won't stop asking questions and can you handle them all asking at the same time?" Jisung have a point and Daniel easily accept that. For now, he just want to have his time with his boyfriend. They have some two years to catch up with each other.

Daniel shook his head before asking another question. "Why you're not using your card?"

Jisung shrugs. "It's hard spending the money we've worked so hard all by myself." he said slightly swinging their clasped hands together.

Daniel hummed in agreement. He didn't used their card too. He have another cards to spend. "I heard you went on a date with someone?"

Jisung looked at him mortified. "Yah! Who told you that?"

The man didn't replied but instead lifted a brow to him.

"Nah, I went for friendship's sake. I kept on saying 'no' to them without telling I'm actually waiting for someone with a long legs, broad shoulder and a dog looking face." Jisung explained.

"And how about today?" Jisung hummed, feeling the breeze on his face with his eyes closed. "I heard there's another one. And your type?"

Jisung opened his eyes and look straight to Daniel's eyes. "Are you actually jealous, Mr. Kang?"

"What if I am?"

Jisung grinned naughtily. "Let's take that jealousy away tonight." he suggested. "This is bad..."

Daniel knotted his forehead. "Why?"

"I didn't fill out my leave for tomorrow." he said worried as he looked at Daniel.

This time, the younger grinned and leaned on his ears. "Let's call in sick because I'm not gonna let you walk for tomorrow."

Jisung giggled before staring on the street. "Why our house is too far?" he complained while walking.

Daniel laughed out loud.

"We're wasting our time on the street." he continued. "We should be fu-"

The younger convered his mouth while giggling. "Hyung, are you drunk?"

"Maybe?" He glared at Daniel. "You think I'm gonna get drunk on those pussy drinks of yours?"

Daniel smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "I don't want you to get drunk and kiss someone not me."

"But you're already here so the possibility of kissing someone else was impossible."

"Said by someone who was dating behind my back."

Jisung stared at Daniel. "I'm actually scared right now that you're still holding that against me." He squints at his boyfriend. "I already hid the cuffs."

"I went home earlier, remember?"

**Author's Note:**

> Cocktail reference: Love potion #9 (vodka), Jelly Bean Shooter (whiskey), Flirtini (vodka), Honey Dew Me (what this? it's just sweet), Between the Sheets (brandy)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!  
> Drop your comments, suggestions and engri remarks down below!


End file.
